Days in a life of Germans
by Anime-Hentai-fan-girl
Summary: The Bielschmidts have moved, and it's Ludwig's new day at school. When his older brother walks him to school both meet two people, but believe they can never be with them. Rated T for France Harrasment upon Spain. ItaCan Gerita and Prucan
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I apologize, i know Our Mission and Three Love Stories have not been updated in some time(to me it's been forever...) but there was a complication with getting on the comp, and then this CRAZY idea popped in my head while listening to my Key of Awesome, midnight Beast, Rucka Rucka Ali CD and... yea so this happened. Apologies so yea... here's the story.

Edit: thanks to EhCanuk for noticing that, instead of Oui(the actual French word for Yes.) i had put Qui. Grazie for noticing my mistake and letting me know of it.

* * *

><p>Ludwig walked up to his new bedroom, sighing at his older brother's loud music. Never had he ever been this close to his brother's room, and all ready he was missing his old home, where he was not even twenty feet near his brother's room. As he walked in, and was glad of the sound proof walls, and laid on the bed. He would begin school the next day, and he was kind of looking forward to it, then he heard the doorbell ring. They had just moved in, and they were not expecting anyone known, so he got up and walked to the door. upon answering, two men stood before him, one with curly brown hair with green eyes, the other a curly haired blond with blue eyes.<br>"Hello, may I help you?" Ludwig asked.  
>"Oh he is so polite like Gilbert said oui?" the blond replied.<br>"Si, he is. Hola, mi nombre es Antonio. Se trata de Francis. We are here to see nuestro amigo Gilbert."  
>"Oui." Ludwig stared for a moment, before stepping aside, letting them in, showing them to the Living room, and then banging on his brother's door. When the door opened, Ludwig was hit with the music louder than before. He was sure that the guests could surely hear the music clearly, unless they were that deaf.<br>"What is it?" Gilbert yelled. Ludwig pushed past his older brother and shut the music off. "What did you do that for?"  
>"I turned the music off because I am not going to scream over it. We have guests now, or rather, you have guests. I'll go make tea." and he walked out, Gilbert shrugged, then went back turning the music back on.<p>

He entered the Living room, freezing seeing the Frenchman with his hands down the Spaniards pants, both laughing, Spaniard acting as if the blondes hand wasn't down his pants. Coughing, the Frenchman pulled his hands away, and they both sat straight.  
>"Can I help you two to some tea?"<br>"Si!" Antonio exclaimed.  
>"Qui. I see no harm in that." He nodded and then went into the kitchen preparing tea, and in a matter of minutes was back.<br>"I apologize, I did not introduce myself. My name is Ludwig. I hope you don't mind Green tea."  
>"No, not at all." Antonio said smiling. The music was heard louder now, and Gilbert walking in soon after, "Hey guys, come on up, I'll show you my room!" That was the last Ludwig saw of any of them that night, until promptly eight pm, he was asleep.<p>

The Next Morning, Gilbert walked out, and Ludwig saw both Francis and Antonio passed out in the bedroom on the floor. Gilbert would never say what they did, but insisted that he walked Ludwig to school that day, and surprisingly, walk he did. Neither one said a word, and when Ludwig asked why Gilbert didn't drive he only got, "Do you want to die? My awesome self is not dying today!" and then it was a rant about how awesome he was, so Ludwig was forced to listen, having not learned to tune people out. It wasn't long until they were at the bottom of the School's drive, when they stopped.

As they stood at the gate, Gilbert sending his fair well's when a vehicle drove by that caught both of their attentions. Driving a cherry red, convertible Chevy Corvette, was an auburn haired man, and a blond long curly haired man sitting in the passenger seat. The Blond was blushing, the auburn haired one was laughing, but both smiling. Gilbert wanted to meet the blond, and Ludwig was embarrassed about the few thoughts that ran through his mind about the driver, that he blushed a bit, which gilbert saw.  
>"So my little brother finally has his eye on someone! You're really becoming a man!" he wrapped an arm around Ludwig's neck, using his other hand to make a fist, noogying his little brother.<br>"Stop that!" Ludwig pushed away, and began to slick his hair back.  
>"I'll catch you later little bro." and he began walking home, sulking slightly. Ludwig sulked too, heading for the school doors. Both thought that the two looked cute together.<p>

* * *

><p>okay! so what do you think? If you want more, i'll need lots of reviews and hits. otherwise this is staying as it is. I have done about...80% of research for this fanfiction alone. okay not for this one, but for all and future ones. there were quite a few things i did not know, also thanks to my girlfriend who has also helped me a lot, so many thanks to her! so yea...<p>

reviews+hits=more chapters

no reviews+hardley any hits=no chapters. and obviously no hits at all equal...

you guessed it, no chapters. so it's up to you readers. Grazie!

oh and for the translations...  
><span>Si, he is. Hola, mi nombre es Antonio. Se trata de Francis. We are here to see nuestro amigo Gilbert<span>.(spanish/English) Yes, he is. Hello, my name is Antonio. This is Francis. we are here to see our friend Gilbert.

Oui(french) yes

Edit: I also thought i should point out that... i use google for my translations like the long spanish there. I do check to make sure the spanish translates correctly back into English for the simple fact, i tried to learn spanish and i am just having problems learning. probably cuz of the WAY i'm learning it... but jus sayin, if i continue this and you find any mistakes with my spanish or any language for that matter... please let me know... Grazie ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Real quick! I know I am continuing this story, probably a mistake on my behalf because whatever original plans I had for this was shot out the window! However, thanks to PewDiePie-APH-Fan who kindly asked me to continue it as a request more or less, I am doing so. Woo! I am still continuing Magical Lovers, do not worry about that and great news! I actually accomplished getting a part time life! Yes, I got a job, I start soon so woo hoo! Now all I gotta do is get my ass in school and I'm set! Despite how busy I will be I will try hard to set time aside for Fanfictions. *nods* Anyways! Here's another chapter of Days in a Life of Germans.

* * *

><p>First period, Gym, and Ludwig smiled at having his favorite subject first thing in the morning. He got changed, and walked out onto the floor until he saw the brunette from before. He was chatting away with a red head, someone with blond hair that had glasses and a cowlick, and a short man with short black hair. He looked away, choosing to start with some laps around the gym. A few people watched him, wondering what in gods name he was doing. the Teacher came out after watching Ludwig a few seconds, then ordered everyone to do the same. They broke out in a chorus of groans, but unwillingly began to run. Looking around he noticed that the Brunette was not even keeping up with anyone, he himself having past the boy three times.<p>

"Feliciano Vargas! Get those legs moving or you are staying after school to run five miles!" He heard a lot of ve's but the boy began to run a little faster. Ludwig stopped by him. "How come you are not running? He said run."  
>"Ve~ I don't want to run it hurts and too hard, besides I run around the school all day, isn't that enough?"<br>"Nein!" He barked, his father's genes kicking in, "The teacher said, run now I suggest you run before I take away your lunch!" The poor italian started crying, but ran faster than the rest of the class, even finishing all the laps first. The teacher came over, placing a hand on Ludwig's shoulder.  
>"What exactly did you say to him to make him run? No one ever has been able to make him run a whole mile."<br>"I'm sorry, I may have scared him." he left the teacher's side, feeling guilty about how he reacted. He decided he would talk to his brother when he got home.

* * *

><p>The day went on and Ludwig did not see the cute little Italian all day. Walking home, he was stopped by a blond in a red dodge pick up truck. "Yo! You're Ludwig Right? The kid that freaked Feliciano out and actually got him to run a full mile in gym?" the German sighed.<br>"More than likely, yes, that is me."  
>"Need a lift?" He stared at the blond in glasses, then nodded.<br>"Thank you so much."  
>"No problem bro! Dude, That was awesome though! Only time I see that Italian run like that is from Ivan." He laughed, and Ludwig realized that maybe getting a ride from the loud mouthed kid was a mistake. It was Bad enough he made the kid run from him, halfway through gym, they were playing American football, and the italian ran out of class crying, yelling about surrendering and he swore he saw a white flag. It was probably the worst first day of school he ever had. He showed the boy, who he found out his name was Alfred, where he lived, and waved, thanking him as he got out and the older boy drove away.<p>

"Oi! Luddy, who was that?"  
>"An older student in my gym class."<br>"Uh-oh, I know that look. What happened?" The albino laughed, his red eyes teasing despite how sincere his words seemed.  
>"I scared a few kids that's all."<br>"Not awesome lil' bro. Oi! Toni, Francis! My brother's home!" the albino shouted.  
>"Gil, do you know how to keep quiet? I don't think the neighbors particularly care if I arrived home or not."<br>To his horror the red eyed man, turned around and shouted, "Hey neighbors! My little brother Ludwig has just arrived home from school!" He smacked his forhead, and walked into the house, leaving the albino outside alone, debated locking the door on him but decided against it. He sat at the table where the other two were and started his homework, hearing from all three of them how unawesome homework was.

* * *

><p>AN Okay, So I would have more, but I lost the paper containing the real ages, the groups and all that shiz, so~ I have to remake it, but I don't have time ^_^ Right now, I am going to go get ready for my job orientation. Enjoy this updated chapter in Days in a life of Germans! ^_^


End file.
